Do you trust me?
by Oh Girl
Summary: DracoHermione He can't help falling for her, although he still despises her. She thinks he's working for Voldemort. Together, can they put the past behind them?
1. The Meeting

_Disclaimer: I OWN ALL! J.K ROWLING STOLE FROM ME! I'm only kidding hehe. I own nothing, J.K owns everything, she's a genius, blah blah.._

_A/N. Well I'm trying something new. REVIEW! Yes...Oh & just for your information, this story is set the summer after they have all left Hogwarts._

**Chapter 1. **

Draco Malfoy walked into the nightclub, smirking round at all the muggle girls who he knew absolutely adored him here. His father, of course, would probably murder him if he knew he was here, in a muggle nightclub and eyeing up muggle girls, but he drank in the attention, loving every minute. Draco came here almost every night, there were always the regular girls who would squiel when they saw him and spend half the night hanging off his arm, complimenting him on his shirt/trousers/eyes/hair. Then there were the new set of girls, who were always available but never single, which was how Draco liked them, up for an easy shag but never a relationship, always too busy with their boyfriends to go on dates.

He cruised straight to the bar, ruffling up his hair as he walked and taking in the atmosphere of the place, the music he could feel thumping through his whole body, and the gaggle of girls in the corner, staring straight at him, whispering and giggling. He walked expertly up to the barman and ordered himself a drink. While he sipped he looked around, searching for the girl with whom he would score with tonight. He spotted a bunch of good looking girls in the middle of the dance floor, then he checked his reflection quickly in one of the mirrored walls, grinnned and moved towards the group.

"Any of you ladies up for a drink?" he asked them, his arrogant smirk in place.

Two girls looked interested but the other 3 shook their heads and continued dancing. "Their loss" he thought to himself.

He started walking back to the bar with the two girls, asking each of their names and preffered drinks. His father was paying for all this, although of course he didn't have a clue that most of the galleons he was giving his son for his "quidditch lessons" were headed straight for Gringotts where they were exchanged for muggle notes and then spent night by night in various muggle clubs and bars. This one, "_Cloud 9_" being Draco's favourite.

Within an hour he was at a table with the two girls, and a few more crowded round, laughing at the jokes he made and vying for his attention. Empty glasses and botles littered the table around him, he'd been buying the girls drinks for the last hour. He strolled over to the bar for another round, being rather tipsy himself, although not as bad as the girls he was with. Since the age of 11 his father had given him firewhiskey, determined for his son not to be a "lightwieght" so consequently Draco had always been able to handle his drink. He brought the drinks back to the table and the girls "ahhh"ed and thanked him.

"Your so sweet!" A few of them commented, tugging on his sleeve insitantly.

He had picked out 3 girls who, in his opinion, would be easy to bed tonight, and the least irritating. But he knew, if he was honest to himself, that this scene was growing old. He'd been coming here for months now, and for him the fun had worn off. It was no longer hard to screw three girls in one night, there was no more struggle, nothing was hard. He was, in short, an expert. But he really wanted a challenge, a girl who didn't give in so easily, a girl who took some flirting and persuading. but those types of girls avoided Draco Malfoy like the plague.

He suddenly wanted some fresh air, realising that these girls were making him a bit claustraphobic. He excused himself snd walked outside, standing in a back alley and breathing in the air deeply. Suddenly he heard a gasp from nearby him and he turned around to see who had made it, finding himsefl face to face with Hermione Granger. She had tears pouring down her face and she looked very windswept, like she had been running. For a second Draco stared at her in disbelief, what the hell was she doing here, now? But then, he remembred that she was muggle-born. She probably spent her whole summer hanging around in muggle places like this. Draco felt a small part of shame in knowing full well that he had spent most of his summer in muggle clubs.

She was staring at him, astonished.

"Malfoy?"

He really didn't know what to say, how could he explain away his appearance in the muggle wold?

"What?" he settled with replying

"What are..are _you_ doing here...in the muggle world? Outside a muggle _club_?" Suddenly a terrible realisation dawned upon her face, "Have you just been in there!"

"Of course not Granger." he spat.

"Then...then..what...why?" She stuttered in complete confusion.

He did not answer her. He just turned on his heel and walked off. he was, however, irritated to hear her following him. He spun around

"WHAT Granger?"

"I want you to tell me what your doing here."

"It's really none of your business."

"Yes it is, I'll tell Harry. I know, your spying for Voldemort aren't you?"

"Don't be an idiot Granger."

"Oh I don't think I am being an idiot Malfoy. Whats changed now? Why aren't you working for your poor Dark Lord anymore?"

"Don't meddle in things you don't understand Granger."

"Well why are you here?"

"Just leave it."

"Tell me."

"JUST LEAVE IT!" He shouted, anger was coursing through every vein in his body. He swore quickly and turned away from her walking further untill he met a busy street.

He swore again.

"What?" she asked from behind him.

He turned on her menacingly, hating everything about her, feeling so angry with her he might just explode.

"You are such a meddling nosy little cow. Why the hell don't you just FUCK OFF. It's none of your business what I'm doing so LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He turned away again and then ran down the nearest dark alley where no muggles could see him. Then he quickly disapperated and appeared on the front doorstep of his mansion. He sat himself down on a step and put his head in his hands, hating himself.

_A.N. So how is that so far? Its a little depressing I guess but It will get happy I'm sure of it! Please review! Even tell me what you think can be improved! Thanks BYE!_

_HAYLEY._


	2. The Memories

_Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Draco Malfoy (I wish..) or Hermione Granger. Infact I own nothing that you recognise, 'kay?_

_A/N. Please review:) Oh and btw the 6th book hasn't happened 'kay? Its my story and I can do what I want :D. The part in italics is a flashback._

* * *

**felicitousmomento** - Haha thanks, I will, but I've got alot to do with coursework and such so updates are gonna be a little slow, sorry! Thanks for reviewing!

**Jess Stone** - Hi! Thanks! Yeah I think this story is a bit different from all of the others becuase usually they are all something along the lines of "Draco looked Hermione up and down, suddenly noticing how hot she had gotten over the summer..." straight away, but in this one when they first meet they dont even notice that, they are both too preoccupied (It will happen later though, promise!). Anyway..Thanks.

**Pernickety** - Oh um..no please don't! Hehe..I am continuing...see..right down there:points down: Thanks!

**rodneysbaby** - Haha yeah me too, but I doubt they would ever hook up in the books though..thanks for reviewing!

**SoMe wEirDo - **Hehe thanks! Yep I read yours & reviewed:) Thankyou.

**Bridsta05** - Thanks very much! I loved your story too!

* * *

**Chapter 2. **

Hermione Granger stood, staring at the place where Malfoy had just stood. She was completely shocked. What had he been doing here? He could'nt have possibly known that the orders headquaters were a few streets from here could he? It was all so supsicious. She decided to go back to the order and tell Harry. But she didn't want to speak to Ron again. Not tonight. "Well, I suppose I'll have to, wont I. For the sake of the Order anyway." She cast her mind back to earlier that evening.

_(flashback)_

_Hermione was in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, serving up food for everyone. Ron came up behind her, chewing on a roll._

_"Hey 'moine, what are these rolls called again, they are so nice!"_

_"They're called baguettes Ron, but don't eat any more before I serve dinner, 'kay."_

_"Okay." He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. _(A.N. Hermione and Ron are in a relationship..incase it wasn't obvious)

_Hermione finished serving up dinner and various members of the order sat at the table, eating appreciativly. It had been a long day for everyone._

_"This is great Hermione!" Remus Lupin commented, and others around the table nodded, all busy chewing._

_When the meal was over McGonagall entered the house, she looked rather grave. _

_"Weasley, Potter. I need to talk to you." _

_Ron and Harry followed her outside._

_Hermione started clearing the table. As she was laoding everything into the sink, Ron came into the kitchen._

_"Can I talk to you."_

_She nodded and flicked her wand (immediatly the cloth started cleaning all the cutlery and plates in the sink), looking at him curiously._

_"Hermione, I..have to go."_

_"W..what..? Where? Why?"_

_"It's for the order. McGonagall just told me and Harry that we have to go away for a while."_

_"What do you have to do?"_

_"Its a sort of mission thing. I don't know if I can tell anyone."_

_"Oh Ron!" Hermione flung her arms around Rons neck, sobbing into his shoulder. He patted her back awkwardly._

_"So..I..I think I'd would be better if we...break up." he said._

_She stepped back, staring at him with tears still running down her cheeks._

_"Its because I don't know when I will be back, or even if I will be back. I just..think that it's better this way.." Ron had tears in his eyes._

_"Oh god..I need to get out of here." said Hermione._

_"Hermione! Are you okay?" Ron asked her..worried at how pale she suddenly looked._

_"It's Ok Ron I just need..thinking time."_

_And with that she pushed past him out into the open air. She ran down several alleyways untill she came to an ubrupt halt. A blonde boy had turned towards her. It took a second for her to realise. Then she stared, unable to believe her eyes._

_"Malfoy?"..._

_(end flashback)_

Slowly, without even realising what she was doing, Hermione turned around and slowly started walking back to Grimmuald Place. It was only when she was safely inside the hallway that she sighed. Tonight had just been too much.

* * *

Draco lay on his bed, his arms folded behind his head and his mind running with images. He knew he had to stop Granger before she told anyone he was working for Voldemort. Which, he thought to himself, was a fucking ridiculous accusation. What would Voldemort want to spy on anything in a muggle alley. Besides, he'd never work for him, not after what he had done to his family, what he had made him go through.

_(flashback)_

_Draco was in a room, a dark room in an old house. The only light was sneaking its way in through the gaps in the boarded up windows. His father was lying, weakened and defenceless at Lord Voldemorts feet. Draco clutched at his mother who was weeping silently._

_Voldemort laughed, his high pitched voice echiong around the room, sending shivers down Draco's spine._

_"Oh Lucius did you not realise that if you failed to kill Harry Potter once more, I would kill you? You have failed me too many times."_

_"NO!" Draco shouted, grabbing his wand and pointing it at Voldemort._

_"Expelliarmus!" Voldemort cried, pointing Lucius' wand at Draco and disarming him. _

_Voldemort laughed once more. "Draco, Draco, you think that you can defeat me? Crucio."_

_Draco fell to his knees, in more agony than he could have ever imagined possible, he could see things around him, his mothers knees giving way as she fell to the ground sobbing uncontrollably, his fathers agonising look. He could not stand it, he was in so much pain, he could feel his body twitching and he felt as though his head was about to explode._

_Voldemort lifted his wand._

_Draco fell into a pile on the floor, his breathing ragged, his sweat mingled with tears dripping off his face and neck. _

_Voldemort smiled and turned back to Lucius._

_"Now Lucius, I will murder you, infront of your family, with your wand. They will watch you die."_

_Lucius looked up at Voldemort. Seemingly with the last ounce of strength he had left he stood up._

_"Avada Kedrava!"_

_And with that, he was dead. Lucius Malfoy collapsed again. Narcissa let out a small squiek and then fainted. And Draco was alone with Voldemort, his parents unable to help him._

_(end flashback)_

Draco pummeled his pillow with his fist. His father had stood up and faced Voldemort, he'd wanted to die on his feet, like a man. Granger was such a fucking idiot, he thoguht to himself. He knew, tomorrow, that he'd have to go back and find her. With this less than pleasant thought in his head, he finally drifted off to sleep

* * *

_A.N. I'm sorry this chapter is a bit boring, but it was crucial! A better chapter soon okay? Deal? Deal. And please review. Nothing gets me more set up to write a new chapter than when I have planty of reviews!_

_HAYLEY._


End file.
